fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Project F.U.E.L
|-|Summary= __TOC__ Summary Project F.U.E.L, often simply referred as FUEL, is a character from Cataclysm, residing in the group as a gas-powered type robot. He served as the trigger of most later-unveiled TOS Industries events, an organization originally residing and working in the shadows, but were attracted by the machine's background area. Backstory Long ago before the cataclysm set on, FUEL could be seen frequently working on old gas stations, re-filling incoming cars as a sort of movable pump. His life was simple, and he enjoyed it. Nothing too complex, filling the ol' oil tanks, greeting and dismissing occasional customers... and that was pretty much it. Yet, he didn't know that bots of his equal variety were often destroyed for newer ones to fill their places, but he wasn't the case, as the remoteness of his regular locations prevented any of the "executioners" to track him down; it wasn't necessary, they thought he wouldn't survive for long due to harsh conditions... Poor mistake. Albeit being outdated, the machine managed to live for a long time with ruptures, poor cleansing, abandoned systems and unfavorable environment, which could be noted in his oxidation and inability to properly vocalize in the meeting with the party. He was later fixed by Charles, which brought him back to his prime days. Personality FUEL is, in short, quite of an "explosive" personality, the type of person who would throw itself head-first into dangerous situation without thinking it twice. He is showcased as someone easygoing, quite informal, relaxed and usually not a problem-seeker... except in cases where his pyromaniac side is triggered. As in, FUEL is quite fond of anything that involves ignition and combustion, despite his very own being the opposite of so. He will ALWAYS find a way to find self-destruction "good" for the situation, and his methods of coming back after it only feeds his thoughts of doing it. Even in moments of pyromania, FUEL keeps his hard-wired traits at all costs, trying to not fall apart regardless of how dangerous or stressful the situation could possibly get for him or those around. FUEL, despite being always cheerful, still suffers from anger and grief if pushed too far. In spite of how hard it is to perform, it has bad consequences following the action: a Berserk state, a condition in which all of his innermost thoughts are transmitted as wild, aggressive and violent movement and actions, where a only mindless and blank-stared stands by, with no remnant of what it used to be. Appearance FUEL appears as a short entity, with a square-like build both on limbs, torso and head. He has pipe-like steel-colored structures protruding from his square-shaped shoulders of the same aforementioned color, which ends in a hand appendix in the case of the right arm, whilst a small gas-pumper-esque construction on the adjacent. He is mostly colored by a bright-red painting, except for the "joint" make-ups through his body, which are rather of a metallic-grey-ish tone. His head is, like the majority of his being, cube-like, whereas a warning sign emblem of the forenamed coloration sits in the positoon of his "face". As "Berserk" or of the state "Melting Point", his appearance changes to being simplistic and comfy, to a violent, aggressive feeling. Most of his pipes protuberances burst in the end where his utility appendixes should be, leaving "spiky" limb structures of pure heat and orange gradient; while he forms hands on both ends of his forearms, he develops an two-toed foot in the case of his legs of the same characteristics. The central part of his face rips apart, leaving a mark reminiscent of a mouth in which his screams and rage can be heard - and visualized, as of flames - superimposing where his "warning" logo should be. His whole vivid, candy red painting melts, showing the "melting" metal of orange and iron tones, exerting vigorous light and brightness; in result of this, droplets of so can be seen frequently falling off his body, reminding of sweat and his constant tiredness in this state. In his last remnant condition, akin to the last moments of a fusing star, FUEL is mostly wrecked, having “scars” of his previous bestiality manifested as ruptures and cracks throughout his whole body, notably missing a large chunk of metal on his head. Completely loses his previous red-bright painting, leaving behind the placeholder and ugly color of burnt steel, as well as growing tumor-like clumps on it. |-|Statistics= __TOC__ Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B, High 7-C through Self-Destruction | 6-C, higher through elevated heat | At least 8-B - Melting Point= All of previous, plus Flight, Limited Telekinesis (Can drag around anything that classifies as "combustive"), Energy Projection, Heat Manipulation (FUEL can send out sheer waves of "heat"), Berserk Mode, Bloodlust, Homing Attack (Through heat-seeking, FUEL is able to target an entity on-sight or one that he has previously fought before, as he did with Dob), albeit he loses his Regeneration and the ability to properly self-destruct - Remnant= All of FUEL's standard abilities, plus Smoke Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation, and Awaken Power (By evoking the word "Dob" or "API", FUEL goes on a berserk-esque state for a few moments), though lacks the ability to regenerate, self-destruct and properly trigger his gas-related techniques. }} Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Comparable to the gang of NY1, who could fight city block leveling Harab Serapels while weakened, though he's referred to as a "low-firepower" robot), Large Town level through Self-Destruction (Ignites all of his inside and external fuels, causing a higher-than-normal explosion at the cost of being torn apart. Albeit being able to withstand the heats of his berserk state, the self-destruction still puts tremendous strain on his body, and it could be assumed it outputs higher than the former transformation itself) | Island level (Was going to deal severe damage to Zach within a single blast, who's comparable to those who fought Eowyn. His mere transformation was this strong, and a long range attack could turn entire dunes of sand into glass just by ignition. Threatened to destroy a TOS Industries base, albeit terminated due to the presence of The Boss), higher through elevated heat | At least City Block level (Due to the destruction of most of his internal mechanisms and circuits, FUEL is considerably more weaker than his previous state, as well as surrounding party members. Struggles to deliver attacks properly.) Speed: At least Superhuman travel/flight speed (Should be comparable to the party, who could casually kept up with speeding cars) with Sub-Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Should be roughly comparable to Mr. Game & Watch, who did this) | Hypersonic travel/flight speed (Litted himself on fire by sheer speed. Often blitzed Dob, and could rapidly tag fleeing party members such as Zack and Gerald), with High Hypersonic attack speed (A long-ranged attack of his crossed the entirety of New York to Texas in a few moments) and Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Mr. Game & Watch, who perceived light), higher through elevated heat | Below Average Human travel speed (Can only walk, not run) with Sub-Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Should be hardly comparable, if not a bit lower, to Mr. Game & Watch, who did this. Briefly reacted to Gerald’s shooting). Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Bartel and Modeus, who collectively threw an entire building to The JUDGE). Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | Island Class (Broke through Dob's multiple force-fields with extreme ease, as well as leaving him at the brink of death), higher through elevated heat | At least City Block Class (Degraded his physical capabilities in contrast to his other states, but he should still be able to roughly throw close-combat techniques). Durability: At least City Block level+, likely Large Town level (Whilst firepower is not his field, resilience is. Regarded as "far more durable" than the rest of the bots, more noted on the decades he went without proper maintenance. Can survive his Melting Point, which is this strong) | Island level (Albeit constantly "melting" due to his current state, FUEL could no-sell Dob's strongest struggles against him, such as his "Charge" attack. Hard to strike with blunt force due to his “melting” composition, akin to liquids), possibly Large Island level (Merely staggered by one of Gerald’s bullets, only making him angrier) | At least City Block level (Considerably more frail than before, but should back-scale to the party). Stamina: FUEL, being a machine, does not really need rest nor basic activities for the regular functioning of a living being, as he only requires any type of combustible running through his pipes and circuits. Thanks of so, he can endure damage that normally would be fatal for other entities, even if on constant leakage of what makes him run for a prolonged amount of time. He keeps constantly creating the forenamed, so the only check would be if he starts overusing or if a serious leaking happens to strike him. His capability of "self-fix" solely further boosts this trait, granting him an immense endurance on the war-zone, sometimes even serving as the "meat shield" of the group (only before he bursts himself apart, without thinking it twice). In a constant "meltdown" and burnout of his fuels, FUEL obtains great offensive capabilities and physical resilience, though at the cost of his very being. FUEL will inevitably run out of gas at over-exertion or constant deploy of his abilities, but will last a considerable time around as he over-clocks the production of these, as well. The time of so was enough to keep Dob occupied for an entire night till morning, in which he was interfered by the party. He eventually perished to the exhaustion of his combustibles; although it is not known if it was by the sudden exertion of "strong" attacks or by the expiration date of his transformation, he could have possibly kept it longer if in the former case. The aftermath of Melting Point stroke hard on FUEL, rendering him unable to do vigorous physical activity without making the last bits of gasoline run out before he needs to generate them again. Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters w/ gas-based abilities, higher through Self-Destruction | Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with "Heat Waves" and gas-based attacks (Incinerated an entire forest, the forenamed encompassing all of so), Tens of Kilometers w/ "energy"-based attacks (Targeted a TOS Industries base, despite this being a considerable distance away) | Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters w/ smoke-based abilities. Standard Equipment: A cigarette and a lighter, both which he uses to either ignite his flammable fluids or attempt "smoking", which, always undoubtedly results in failure, due to lacking the proper structures of doing so | None notable. Intelligence: Although naive and hugely reckless, FUEL has gathered plethora of information thanks to his surprisingly extended lifespan far beyond his expiration date without service, or even repairs. Not all of it is useful for combat, as he was mostly isolated, of course, but that does not mean it should be depreciated; his knowledge of car engineering and other machinery is an example of so. A beast blindfolded by rage and lust for blood, FUEL shifted from a naive, friendly robot to a stubborn, resilient brute which does not think his actions twice; as long as it means the extermination of his opponent, he'll deploy the dirtiest of the tricks if the opportunity allows him to do so. Since he is continuously burning his circuits to ashes, his very consciousness and what makes him "himself" fades away every second, though he's shown to have battle prowess, in spite of being "wild", is still impressive in comparison to his regular self, revealing his true nature at the outside world. FUEL survived the fires of the melting point in comparison to the heat of the sun, though at a cost. His speech pattern is reminiscent of a caveman, and struggles to comprehend his surroundings, to the point he "forgets" to walk and run properly. - Melting Point= Weaknesses: *Will eventually run out fuel, rendering him to his weakeast state that is his remnant. *Highly disorganized combat pattern, and constantly building up rage that, while it further "strengthens" him, it only worsens the aftermath that his next stage will show. *Unable to use self-destruction and is deprived of his regenerative capabilities. - Remnant= Weaknesses: *Unable to use his signature capabilities as that of fuels, as well as self-destruction and his healing ones. *Attempting to enter the berserk state will make him implode and explode with no chance of salvation. *Highly unintelligent. }} - Melting Point= Capabilities Usage of Heat Once FUEL starts burning his fuels to their very boiling point, he develops a new ability, the very capability of using “heat”. A way to manifest his ever-growing uncontrollable fury, FUEL is able to manipulate heat in various versatile ways. From his innards to the outside world, it contrasts with his previous way of playing “defensively”, now “offensive”. Although, it comes at a cost. That very same temperature which granted him the immense capacities he now wields, it burns some of them in exchange, such as his healing factor or his very favorite technique, self-destruction. It could be even said that it incinerates his “intelligence” for more muscle, becoming a wild, uncontrollable animal seeking for bloodshed. Usage of Combustion Coupled with heat, FUEL obtains a new capability, the use of combustion, or that of ignitable materials. While not as developed as the former, heat, it is still viable for his primitive way of viewing the world: in flames. An obvious offshoot of his gas-based technique, the use of this ability diverges from the fuels still, not being able to “burn” them before, yet he loses the previous which would come in handy. He is able to drag those objects that have the forenamed properties, seemingly with his animalistic mind coupled with, well, being able to “incinerate” them without the need of a hot source other than himself. Techniques FUEL displays various interesting techniques, some similar to his former ones. It’s impressive he is even able to think of them due to his poor mind state, but it could be explained as the ”will” to destroy what he seeks in his way and not of thought. While he can’t perform meticulous and relatively complex techniques due to his lack of a proper consciousness, these are way more potent and notably destructive compared to his previous state, yet still maintaining their flexibility on various situations. *'Night of Fire' - FUEL howls in rage and distress, displaying his extensive wrath as a large, omnidirectional heat wave that incinerates anything that finds in its way. This was the technique he first used while transforming, dropping an entire forest to ashes with even one of his most common techniques, though conventional and easy-to-use. *'Arson' - FUEL builds up an sphere of hot, energy-like material on his mouth, then shoots it with a characteristic trail of fire left behind. As it strikes a solid object, it explodes and spreads large amounts of incendiary debris throughout the impact area, which includes even more fire. Has displayed quite a bit of range compared to his other attacks. *'Deflagration' - FUEL lits a “combustive” object, or that one which has incineration potential with no need of expelling high-temperature type attacks, rather with his “mind”. Specially useful against objects who have a fire resistance, though still have a combustion property inside them. *'Conflagration' - On a widespread area, FUEL makes objects, area, or entities surrounding him more susceptible to “combust” naturally, or by his own means, making them easier to catch fire. Essentially lowers the melting, boiling, and “burning” point to those in range, although the extent of this is yet to be seen. *'Oxidation' - FUEL “absorbs” surroundings high-temperature heat sources, such as environmental temperature or fire, to replenish lost energy through conversion of so. With it, he can “heal” his tiredness and keep functioning for a bit longer, as well as replacing lost energy-like structures in his being, if damaged; a backslash of this, though, is that it worsens the aftermath that will come in after he cools down. *'540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit' - FUEL gathers and collects any type of combustive material in a single spot, slowly building up as a large sphere of trash and debris on top of him. As it grows a centuple times larger than himself or so, FUEL burns it on fire and throws it to the desired area or target at high speeds, despite being a large and excessively heavy object. Similarly to Arson, it bursts in a set of flames, albeit hard-extinguishable and presumably explodes in a large detonation on impact. FUEL used this as an overkill against Dob, but was conveniently interrupted by Zack before he displayed the full extent of this technique. Abilities *'The Seebeck Effect' - The more “heat” he obtains, the more energy he generates throughout time. Due to being unable to keep fuel running through his circuits properly, he resorts to thermo-electric ways of maintaining himself vigorous and swift, especially during his current state, which his fuels nigh-instantly. The way this ability is expressed is through rage, as well, since he manifests it as sheer heat and incineration. *'Heat-Seeking' - A sub-ability of his application of heat, FUEL is able to have a sense of direction of entities who exert a form of heat, as well as easing the direction of his techniques. He, as well, is able to maintain a “record” of those who he engaged with and their “temperature”, essentially able to seek them with attacks even if not as his presence. *'Flight' - While he could already obtain the capability of flight, he now can maintain as an involuntary action of his very being. He develops two large, combustive and fire-like wing structures, which may be decorative, though it expresses FUEL’s constant ability of *'Indomitable Rage' - Since FUEL is not able to cast the berserk state willingly, a usual reason of so is making him infuriate. FUEL will be constantly pissed at whatever caused him to transform, pull every dirty trick he can, and even kill if he has the opportunity of so, no matter if it’s a friendly entity or not (if the former case, it would be doubtable of how they formerly were a friendly being if they managed to infuriate him). Though, FUEL will not attack (at least, not directly) at surrounding entities if they are not involved in his outrage. *'Melting Composition' - The moment FUEL shifts to the melting point, as the name suggests, he begins to “melt”. This makes him somewhat hard to strike with raw blunt force, due to his molten material behaving like a fluid and no longer as a solid. - Remnant= Capabilities Usage of Smoke Similarly to the remnant of a mighty, fusing star, the leftovers of his previous ability and very being is analogous to a white dwarf: weak and cold. Though, it’s not all lost. FUEL is able to, somehow, use smoke as a way of maintaining himself functioning at a low-resource rate, as well on self-defense. While the applications are few, he is able to shoot and slightly manipulate the gas debris that is smoke, as well as being able to exert some kind of “pressure” on it to become lethal. Techniques Due to being heavily damaged, techniques are rather simple and few to not risk his own already-poor vitality. There’s no compensation whatsoever of “versatility” in form of techniques, unfortunately, though in variations it could be possibly as yes, as the applications are quite *'Pressurization' - FUEL is able to essentially “pressurize” his smoke clouds, displaying this feat as a faster form of shot flying debris. He is as well able to temporarily “restrict” the exit of smoke out of his cracks on his body through this mean. **'Depressurization' - Performing the same method but in reverse, FUEL is capable of “loosening” the pressure of a specific space or of himself, becoming deadly if instant on enclosed spaces, where pressure is different from the outside’s. He can use this to rapidly free built smoke out of his body, or to have more at use for varied uses. *'Pascal’s Fist' - FUEL rapidly lets out smoke on any of his body ruptures or busted arms, as well as applying pressure on it. This causes it to “punch” the intended target as if it were a solid, becoming more lethal depending on the amount of smoke and pressure used. *'No Smoking!' - FUEL absorbs any environmental smoke to his own, then fuses it as energy to prevent buildup. Abilities *'Lightness' - Thanks to large amounts of material being left over at his Melting Point, FUEL becomes abnormally light, although it isn’t of much due to being unable to properly transport himself or give it any practical use whatsoever. }} |-|Social Bonds= Charles Johnson One of the first entities he met upon his arrival to the group, FUEL rapidly grew fond of Charles as he offered him to become one of the party, as well as “fixing” his cracks and ruptures from his body. He knew he wasn’t aggressive, so he went in. FUEL then slowly realized how alike Charles was from himself; easygoing, carefree and a free spirit, he sympathized with the man quickly, becoming what he classifies as “friendly pals”. Even after the group separated and having a broken mental state in the Remnant state, one of the very first thinks is meeting where he thinks Charles is, looking forward for his lost friend and of where he is. Project A.P.I Although not the first to be present at his initial appearance, FUEL had a passive-aggressive relationship with API due to despising and being generally jealous of his “hi-tech status” contrasted to his, as well as “robbing” the spotlight on his encounters and fights. Despite that, FUEL eventually managed to grow more friendly and less hateful towards the cleverbot, as it approached the former as well; although the two contrasting, one being polite and nice while the other being loud and engaging, they eventually found something that bonded as the same degree he did Charles. Even, FUEL underwent a berserk transformation due to the realization of his friend’s demise, displaying in a burst of fury how much he truly cared about him, at least in his own explosive way. Sabrina Vee FUEL didn’t realize much of Sabrina’s existence, until he hit rock bottom and shifted to his Remnant state. He interacted with some bits of dialogue in his caveman-like way, eventually having a conclusion of her as being “cute”. Though, since he snapped out of that state, FUEL has yet to demonstrate any true interactions with Sabrina. Remy St. Paul A similar case to Charles’, Remy rushed at helping a post-Melting Point FUEL from any further damage, despite not knowing who he really was. Intensively working and not having an idea of what he was really doing, he managed to successfully repair a fallen-down FUEL in both external and internal aspects. Eventually, he woke up, not having a clue who he was or what he was doing there; nevertheless, Remy received him with a warm welcome back, eventually snapping out of that amnesia-like state and sympathizing with him. FUEL from that point on become quite caring of Remy, despite this being a rare feature of him towards other party members other than Remy himself. He protects, jumps in, and supports morally and physically in any aspect he is capable of, such as his self-depreciation issues or shy-ness. The two contrast lots, it’s a fact, but somehow, FUEL found a deep bond in him that further extended to Remy, perhaps an stress reliever for him of all the apocalyptic things happening around, something beyond a “friendly pal”. Ever since then, the two have became companions who never let down at each other and solve their problems interchangeably, as man and machine. Gerald Little does he know about Gerald, though he rather respects him, perhaps of the fact that he can blow out knees like if they were made of paper. Regardless, he prefers not to be joking around him, and just treat his as he deserves. Thomas Delano Russo Similarly to Gerald, FUEL heavily respects Tommy, though it’s more of “fear” than anything else. Seeing him mercilessly torture Dob, and easily neutralize threats that for him were a pain to combat truly evokes a feeling scary-ness in his end. Azure While he didn’t engage and knew little about Azure prior to the separation, FUEL saw her as “mysterious” and relatively interesting of her exotic capacities and looks. He would look forward to find out what it is of her, though he doesn’t know if it’ll be in a near future or not. Mr. Hugs FUEL sees Hugs as an extension to his long, lost friend, API. His appearance even does the same effect API did; the “hi-tech” status. Although, he does not have the same relationship he had with his other companion, rather more friend-like than of rivalry. As a robot assessed for mental health, it is presumable that him, alongside Remy, are the ones that care of FUEL in regards of his previous traumas, such as the demise of API himself. Outside that field, he sees Hugs as one that his nice-ness goes over the top, to the point it makes him laugh unintentionally. Hugs, on his end, does not really care, as long as it makes him happy it is fine for him. Zack Yamitsu FUEL has an strange vibe towards Zack; on one end, he thinks he is... rather annoying at times, but on the other one he thinks he just needs more time to express something else other than his “mean-ness”. Though, he does appreciate what his afterimages due for him, as it makes him less prone of punching Zack in the face. Frisk FUEL sees Frisk mysterious, but relatable. While it may not be the most social one out there, he likes his way of adapting to the environment and situation, but most importantly, his way of smoking cigarettes, which he would wish to do without exploding in flames. Slate Bejeweled Probably the most obscure in FUEL’s vision and thoughts, he knows nearly nothing of him, other than being kind of extravagant or exotic in his way of acting or thinking. Dob Bottom Really, the only thing FUEL thinks of Dob as he is, is that he wants him down to shreds and ashes. Once he told him of API's death, FUEL thought Dob was the reason of his demise, going in an eternal indomitable rage agaianst him. |-|Trivia= *FUEL is possibly the oldest of all the current functioning robots, despite being the one who uses the most modern and “slang” language out there. *FUEL enjoys smoking... in whatever way he manages to do that. *The reason of why FUEL initially burnt an entire forest prior to his encounter is left obscure, but it could be presumed he went berserk (?) or exploded violently as he fled from those who wanted to “destroy” him. It also served as minor foreshadowing for what was to come in a similar situation on a far future, with curiously the same exact scenario. *If it not were by the help of Charles, later Remy, FUEL would’ve eventually face his expiration date earlier than he could have expected. *FUEL has been the only A.I so far to survive and demonstrate a “berserk” mode, possibly twice. Even as an “outdated” machine, he could perform various destructive deeds which caused havoc wherever he passed in. |-|Gallery= soon Category:Original Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Cataclysm Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Berserkers Category:Bloodlusted Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 6